


Becoming Imortal

by Ageddes775



Category: writing promts
Genre: Blood and Injury, Doctors & Physicians, Hospitals, Immortality, Nurses & Nursing, Other, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, claim to fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ageddes775/pseuds/Ageddes775
Summary: Writing prompt: You are the first person diagnosed with immortality and it's been attracting a bit of attention.





	Becoming Imortal

"Hi, thank you for choosing PMC today. Please give me your name and we can get started." A male nurse rattled off to me while he stared at an ipad at the end of my ER bed. I had to fight not to roll my eyes when he didn't look up.  
"Angela Sharma, S-H-A-R-M-A." I recited, just as mechanically as he had. He glanced up a second and gave me a forced smile then typed it into his ipad.  
"Yes, your file is right here. What seems to be the problem?" The man said after he put his ipad under his arm and looked at me. I looked at him for a moment try to think of how to explain this without sounding insane. Eventually I sighed and decided that there was no good to do this.  
"I sliced my arm open and I was bleeding out but then when I got in my car to come here, the cut healed and now there's not even a scar. I know I sound crazy and you're probably already requesting a psych consult but I promise I'm not crazy. Which is what a crazy person would say right? That's what makes them crazy." I watched as he typed and didn't respond to me.  
"Of course you're not crazy, Ms.Sharma. A doctor will be with you shortly." He mumbled and then forced another smile my way and then walked away. I sat there for what felt like an eternity, in that eternity I realized I was probably gonna have to do something extreme so they didn't just throw me on the psych ward. I looked around and the woman in the bed next to me was getting stitches so there were scissors by her bed. I quietly leaned over and took them. I stuck them under my leg where they wouldn't be visible. Just in time I saw a woman walking toward me. She looked nice enough, she had a beautiful waterfall braid that went halfway down her back, it was this deep black color. I was honestly jealous.  
"Hello, Ms.Sharma. I'm Liza, I just need to ask you a few questions so we can get moving and maybe get you a room!" Liza introduced herself with a smile, no ipad in sight. This was very clearly a psych evaluation. "First question, do you believe you have super human powers?" She asked, still smiling.  
"I'm not sure but that sounds ridiculous which is why I'm here, for you to explain why my body is acting this way." I tried explaining to her, she smiled and nodded as if she understood.  
"Do you mind telling me what you mean? Acting what way?" She asked me, smile still plastered on her face. It was starting to become unsettling, she hadn't quit smiling the entire time we'd been talking. This was the moment to show her though. I tried to reach for the scissors, making it look like I was fidgeting. Before Liza had time to react I decided to just go for it. I stabbed myself in the thigh, it immediately started gushing blood. Liza quickly cupped her hand around the scissors and applied pressure. "Oh my god, whatever you do don't-" before she had time to finish I pulled them back out. She quickly applied more pressure to compensate. "I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!!" She screamed titling her head behind her slightly.  
"Move your hands or you won't see!" I had already felt the bleeding stop. Liza looked at me like I had 3 heads, kind of nice to see her without that fake smile. She didn't move her hands though. I guess it doesn't matter though, they won't be able to call me crazy when I'm unharmed in a few minutes. Everyone started rushing over and eventually someone moved to take her place and realized that I was not longer bleeding. The stab wound I'd suffered a few minutes ago looked like just a surface scratch.  
"What the fuck?" I heard a nurse whisper under her breath, I couldn't stop myself from smiling at her. The doctor who had taken Liza's place turned and waived her off, dismissing my psych evaluation.  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Navari. I'm excited to tell you that you're not crazy but you knew that. First things first, we're gonna run some blood work, okay?" Dr. Navari explained, now holding my hand instead of my leg. I nodded, still smiling. After I nodded Dr.Navari got up and gestured toward the nurse to come do blood work. Her face quickly turned white and she shook her head. Dr.Navari's eyebrows furrowed and he then rolled his eyes and waved her off. He walked away and a few minutes later a different nurse came in and started taking my blood.  
"I know it's been less than ten minutes but the whole hospital is already talking about you. That other nurse, she was just afraid of you but Dr. Navari said you were no immediate danger so I came in to do this. You seem nice enough. The rumor is you're a vampire!" The nurse was rambling and she seemed somewhat awestruck. It was a very weird feeling to have someone in awe of me, one I never thought I'd experience.  
"Well, I've never drank anyone or anythings blood so I think we can go ahead and put that theory to bed." I explained awkwardly, trying to smile at this woman who was looking at me like I was god.  
"Oh, well that's probably good. How long have you been like this?" The nurse asked as she filled up a 5th tube with blood. Thankfully she didn't grab another, but she didn't get up either.  
"Well, this specifically? This morning. Believe it or not though, I'm fifty." I told the nurse calmly. She had started to stand and stopped when she heard me, she looked at me this time like the others, like I had three heads.  
"I'll uhm tell Dr. Navari." She said rather quietly and then rushed out. I hadn't aged in twenty years. I've looked thirty for a long time now. I had actually quit dating because of it, it was hard for people to age when they watched me stay the same. People start to resent you for that.  
I had been moved into my own room, I spent a few hours there flipping through channels, getting sucked into a marathon of The Good Wife kept me from going insane. Dr.Navari came in and stood at the foot of my bed, he opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. He stood there somewhat perplexed for a moment. He didn't answer until I waved my hand to get him to talk.  
"Here's the thing, Ms.Sharma, nothing is wrong with you. Your blood work is completely normal, it's as clean as a new born baby if I'm being honest. If you'd like I can run more tests but my general conclusion is that...." He paused a moment then whispered under his breath "God, I never thought I'd say this," then continued at normal volume saying "My conclusion is that you're immortal. You haven't aged in twenty years and you can't be harmed. I honestly don't recommend more tests because if I continue testing you and it continues showing these results I'll have to publish something, and you may become a side show. Right now though, I can bury this, so you can continue leading a relatively normal life." Dr. Navari looked at me as I thought about it. I'd lived a pretty normal and boring life, it could be fun being famous.  
"Wouldn't you become famous and well renowned too? Having found the worlds first immortal." Dr. Navari looked startled at my answer. He tilted his head to the side like a confused dog.  
"Well, yes I would but I value your quality of life more than the fame so I thought it better to come to you." He explained to me with a smile.  
"If I had to get famous with anyone it would be someone as kindhearted as you. Let's do it."


End file.
